To wear a dragon's skin (TRADUCCIÓN)
by GCrudom
Summary: Cuando Bellatrix Lestrange toma el control del mundo mágico después de la derrota de Voldemort, los miembros que quedan de la Orden deben seguir luchando. Siete años después, Draco le presenta a Hermione algo tan imposible e impensable que podría ser la llave para finalmente terminar con la guerra. Juntos, destruirán a Bellatrix Lestrange o morirán en el intento.
1. PRÓLOGO

ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE A _**creativelymundane**_ Y TENGO SU ENTERO PERMISO PARA TRADUCIR ESTA OBRA.

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECEN NI A ELLA NI A MI, SON ENTERAMENTE DE J.K. ROWLING.

*Muchos temas como abuso sexual, asaltos, auto-lesión, depresión y violencia se verán implícitos en este FIC. Si no estás de acuerdo con nada de esto, por favor, te pedimos no leas esto*

 ***ESTA HISTORIA NO BUSCA EL PROMOVER MALTRATO NI NINGUNA CONDUCTA INAPROPIADA QUE PUEDA CAUSAR DAÑOS EN EL LECTOR. SU PROPÓSITO ES FICTICIO. CUALQUIER ATRIBUCIÓN ES MERAMENTE RESPONSABILIDAD DEL LECTOR***

 **POR SU COMPRENSIÓN, GRACIAS.**

 **G & A. **

* * *

**PRÓLOGO.**

 _Mayo 1998_

Hogwarts.

La batalla había terminado.

Voldemort estaba muerto, su frío y exánime cuerpo estaba desplegado en la mesa del Gran Comedor. Un silencioso círculo de personas se había formado alrededor del cuerpo y observaban los restos del malvado mago aunque ninguno se atrevió a acercarse demasiado. Hermione Granger era una de las personas ahí presentes. Cada uno tenía una razón para estar presente en ese mórbido momento. No podía pensar con claridad. Quería ver al monstruo de cerca sin tener miedo; quería ver la quietud de su pecho para asegurarse de que verdaderamente estaba muerto; quería probarse a sí misma que en realidad podría continuar con su vida, comenzar de nuevo y que incluso sus amigos tendrían la misma oportunidad. Y en realidad, no había otra cosa que ella pudiera hacer.

Harry estaba dormido en su antigua cama en la torre de Gryffindor. Neville y Hermione lo habían ayudado a subir las escaleras cuando había colapsado en el Gran Salón. Madame Pomfrey había declarado mágica y mentalmente exhausto, considerando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Después de meterlo bajo las mantas y quitarle los lentes con dulzura, Hermione besó su frente y se permitió sentirse agradecida por el hecho de que su mejor amigo estuviera vivo y el mayor enemigo estuviera muerto.

Ron sufría junto con su familia al lado del cuerpo de Fred. Estaban todos acurrucados en un gran grupo con George al centro. Su angustia era palpable. Hermione se había quedado fuera del circulo o un momento, no muy segura de lo que debía hacer y un poco incómoda con el hecho de que no sentía el mismo dolor. Estaba terriblemente acongojada por la muerte de Fred pero no más de lo que estaba por la muerte de Lupin o Tonks. Había perdido a sus padres, pero esa pérdida había sido decisión propia y ellos seguían vivos y a salvo en Australia. La familia no la necesitaba y se sentía incómoda atestiguando tal interminable dolor, la profundidad y amplitud de tal dolor que ella no lograba entender.

Si era un poco honesta consigo misma, Hermione se sentía perdida. Se sentía aturdida. La adrenalina de la pelea había pasado pero su mente seguí sin descansar. Sintió el ardor de algunos cortes y el dolor de algunos moretones y de los músculos sobre usados. Estaba casi segura que tenía el hombro izquierdo dislocado o al menos tenía un esguince. Los dedos que se aferraban con fuerza a su varita estaban cansados, pero la familiar sensación le trajo un poco de alivio. Nada deseosa de relajar su agarre en caso de que todo esto fuera un sueño. Mirando al pálido e inmóvil cadáver de Lord Voldemort, Hermione peleó el creciente deseo de tornar la mesa del Gran Comedor en una hoguera funeraria solo para estar segura.

Incapaz de soportar la visión del monstro frente a ella, Hermione se giró y se encontró con una joven Hufflepuff. ¿Jane Trevors? ¿Travers?

-Deberías comer. – dijo la chica, sus grandes ojos llenos de compasión. Sostuvo una canasta con frutas variadas y un poco de pan. Cuando Hermione la miro sin moverse, la chica colocó una naranja y una manzana en la mano de Hermione.

-Como, te sentirás mejor. - La chica se alejó y fue a ayudar al siguiente alumno, dejando a Hermione observando perpleja la fruta en su mano. Su mente estaba tratando un plan de acción coherente. La varita tendría que ser dejada de lado. ¿Debería sentarse a comer? ¿Quedarse parada? ¿Comer la manzana o la naranja primer? ¿Lanzarlos a piso y continuar sin hacer nada?

Estaba claramente en shock. El hecho de pensar en comer hacia que su estómago se retorciera.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de los Malfoy. Estaban sentados y arremolinados en una esquina, las sombras del sol otorgándoles un poco de anonimato. Sólo aquellos cercanos a la familia podían verlos perfectamente e incluso algunos les lanzaban miradas de odio. Hermione se preguntaba qué era lo que seguían haciendo en Hogwarts. La batalla había terminado desde hace horas. Podía ver la cara de Draco Malfoy, sucia y cansada como ella se sentía.

La mirada distante se tornó dubitativa, luego en una de sorpresa y finalmente en una temerosa mientras ella se acercaba. Los Malfoy más viejos tomaron sus varitas muy lentamente, pero Hermione alzó las manos, llenas de fruta, para poder hacerles ver que iba en son de paz. No tenía la más mínima intención de herirlos. Cualesquiera que fueran sus intenciones en la batalla, no habían pronunciado ningún maleficio. En vez de eso, había huido, sin varita y en busca de su hijo. Hermione admiraba la lealtad hacia su familia. El Malfoy más joven había mantenido a Hermione y a sus amigos alejados de Voldemort al mentir por ellos. Ahora que la batalla había finalizado tenía muy pocos deseos de seguir con la enemistad. Aun así había una voz en su cabeza que cuestionaba sus acciones. ¿Qué le importaba su estaban solos e incómodos? Aun así ella debía hacer algo.

Lucius Malfoy miró la manzana en la mano extendida de Hermione como si fuera una serpiente. Después de unos minutos, Narcissa extendió la suya y tomó la manzana, asintiendo en señal de agradecimiento. Hermione hizo un sonido de "cht" hacia Draco lo que el correctamente interpretó como que se acervara a ella. Se veía realmente abrumado por su comportamiento y si ella hubiera estado en control de sus pensamientos, hubiera encontrado su comportamiento igual de abrumador. Se sentó, peló la naranja, la partió a la mitad y le ofreció un pedazo al chico sentado junto a ella. No había mucho espacio en el lugar en el que estaban sentados así que terminaron hombro con hombro mientras comían en silencio.

Las miradas furiosas observándolos se tornaron en perplejas, Hermione quería sonreír. No tenía ninguna intención de interactuar con los Malfoy en un futuro. Ellos pondrían sus pies en la tierra y regresarían a la cumbre de la sociedad mágica. Hermione terminaría la escuela y haría su mayor esfuerzo para volver este mundo un mejor lugar. Cuando se vieran en los pasillos del Ministerio, Draco Malfoy no se detendría a preguntarle acerca de su vida y ella no le enviaría una tarjeta para Navidad. Pero tal vez asintieran con la cabeza en un cordial saludo y recordarían cuando la guerra terminó, cuando se odiaban por razones que ya no importaban. Tenía que empezar por algún lado. Tal vez ese momento era precisamente _ese_ momento, cuando ella públicamente compartía comida con sus enemigos esperando un mejor futuro.

La naranja se había terminado, los ojos curiosos de los que observaban ya no se centraban en ellos y Hermione de pronto se sintió consumida por la necesidad de dormir. Se preguntó si podría llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor. Cuando se levantó con piernas tambaleantes, encontró a Draco Malfoy parado junto a ella, sosteniendo su brazo firmemente, tal vez tenía que ver con sus modales, pensó. Narcissa también se puso de pie y asintió firmemente.

-Deberías descansar. – dijo la mujer. – Draco puede llevarte devuelta a tu dormitorio.

El cansancio la consumía. – Eso no es necesario – dijo Hermione. Su voz áspera y dura. La sonrisa que se formó en sus labios era un poco tirante y después se alejó, determinada a encontrar una cama de verdad antes de colapsar.

-¿Crees que entienda el significado de lo que acaba de hacer? - Preguntó Narcissa Malfoy a su hijo cuando la hija de muggles ya se había ido. Nadie arecía molesto con su presencia. Cómo si la tasita aceptación de Hermione fuera suficiente para clamar sus mentes. Kingsley Shacklebolt los observaba de cerca, junto con Arthur Weasley y Minerva McGonagall. Los futuros líderes del mundo Mágico habían presenciado un cambio increíble.

-Lo dudo – respondió Draco mientras observaba a Hermione desaparecer por el pasillo. La chica tenía el poder de destruirlos y encarcelarlos con y testimonio, de destruirlos socialmente con una palabra, pero en vez de eso, ella había declarado públicamente su apoyo a la familia que había sido responsable de su sufrimiento, Si Hermione lo supiera o no, los había salvado.

-estamos en deuda con esa chica. – dijo Narcissa.

Lucius bufó. – Eso es ridículo.

-Le pagaremos la deuda cuando podamos – Dijo Draco- Y a manos llenas.

Ninguno de ellos pudo haber predicho el cambio que eso traería para la Mágica Gran Bretaña, o que tan complicada su deuda con Hermione Granger podría llegar a ser.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: RESCATAR A UNA SERPIENTE

ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE A _**creativelymundane**_ Y TENGO SU ENTERO PERMISO PARA TRADUCIR ESTA OBRA.

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECEN NI A ELLA NI A MI, SON ENTERAMENTE DE J.K. ROWLING.

*Muchos temas como abuso sexual, asaltos, auto-lesión, depresión y violencia se verán implícitos en este FIC. Si no estás de acuerdo con nada de esto, por favor, te pedimos no leas esto*

 ***ESTA HISTORIA NO BUSCA EL PROMOVER MALTRATO NI NINGUNA CONDUCTA INAPROPIADA QUE PUEDA CAUSAR DAÑOS EN EL LECTOR. SU PROPÓSITO ES FICTICIO. CUALQUIER ATRIBUCIÓN ES MERAMENTE RESPONSABILIDAD DE QUIEN LO LEA***

 **POR SU COMPRENSIÓN, GRACIAS.**

 **G & A.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: RESCATAR A UNA SERPIENTE.**

 _Septiembre, 1998_

 _Grimmauld Place #12_

 _La chimenea rugió y Percy se tambaleó._

 _-Han matado a casi todos – jadeó - Los Aurores están siendo retrasados._

 _-Así que el Ministerio ha caído de nuevo. – Kingsley cerró sus ojos_

 _-En realidad nunca pudimos hacer que se recuperara, ¿o sí? – Harry estaba desparramado en su silla – Debí haber estado ahí. ¡Debí haber ayudado!_

 _-Fue una matanza Harry – Percy estaba temblando- Nos superaban en número, no esperábamos mucha resistencia._

 _-Aun así no sé cómo sobrevivió. – Hermione sintió el pánico crecer en su pecho. Se suponía que esto ya había terminado. Ellos habían ganado… ¿No?_

 _Arthur ayudó a su hijo a sentarse._

 _-No fuimos lo suficientemente rápidos para derrocar a los Mortífagos de rango alto, solo supusimos que desaparecerían después de la Batalla._

 _-Tal vez tenían la ligera corazonada de que su nuevo líder no estaba del todo muerta. –Dijo Ron mientras jugaba con su comida.- ¿Ahora qué haremos?_

 _-Seguimos luchando._

* * *

La mansión Malfoy tenía guardias por todos lados. Hermione y su equipo Aparecieron justo afuera de la casa protegida puesto que tenían que esperar a que el Señor de la Mansión les permitiera la entrada. Lo divisó caminado hacia la reja forjada de hierro minutos después de que ellos hubieran llegado. Sus zancadas eran determinadas, pero no urgidas. El hecho de que no los había estado esperando era molesto, pero verlo caminar como si nada, como si ellos no estuvieran afuera, desprotegidos, siendo el escuadrón que lo salvaría, era realmente enfurecedor.

 _Tomate tu tiempo, arrogante hijo de perra…_ dijo ella por lo bajo. Era como ver a un fantasma salir de su mente y verlo bailar grácilmente. Estaba más alto, sus hombros más anchos pero su delicada cara de hurón seguía siendo la misma.

-Esta mierda es tan sur-real – dijo Seamus mientras Malfoy se acercaba más y más – No importa lo que diga Shacklebolt, no puedo creer que ese idiota haya estado trabajando con nosotros todo este tiempo.

-Vuelves a decir eso y te lanzaré un hechizo – Dijo Oliver.

-Ciertamente no lleva prisa – Apuntó Luna.

La puerta no se abrió, en cambio, se tornó en polvo mientras Malfoy caminaba a través de ella y luego tomó de nuevo su figura una vez que este estuviera fuera.

-Es seguro atravesarla. Entren – dijo con un tono poco amigable. Dos segundos y ya estaba comportándose como un patán como si hubiera sido _él_ el que los hubiera estado esperando y no _ellos_ a él. Sólo había dado un pequeño paso y ya estaban siendo emboscados.

El primer maleficio le dio a Seamus en el hombro izquierdo, haciendo que diera una vuelta sobre su. Hermione y Luna instintivamente esquivaron los hechizos, dejando que varias chispas de magia oscura revolotearon por sus cabezas. Las barreras absorbieron las chispas con un fuerte estruendo u dejaron volar chispas blancas en el aire. Oliver estaba arrastrando a un inconsciente Seamus a través de la puerta mientras Luna los seguía, cubriéndose con un _Protego máxima._ Tres magos vistiendo capuchas rojas, pertenecientes a la Legión de Sangre, salieron de entre los árboles y Hermione empezó a atacarlos con hechizos, lanzando tantos como pudo para mantenerlos ocupados. Una picadura le atestó en la pierna. Instantáneamente ronchas aparecieron en la piel bajo sus pantalones. Otro hechizo pasó al lado de su ojera. Ninguno era un maleficio imperdonable. Los querían vivos.

Una mano se aferró a su brazo y jaló de ella. Hermione se estiró para agarrar el cuchillo que traía en el cinturón cuando elevó la mirada y se topó con la cara de Draco Malfoy.

-Muévete, Granger- le gritó, lanzando hechizos al enemigo detrás de ella. Rápidamente se sacudió la mano alrededor de su brazo.

Con un último vistazo a sus atacantes, corrió hacia la puerta y atravesó las salvaguardas, sintiendo la fría magia correr por sus brazos y piernas Malfoy estaba justo detrás de ella. Podía ver a Oliver y a Luna frente a ella, levitando a Seamus hasta la casa Los tres magos de la Legión siguieron atestando hechizos a las puertas.

-¿Cómo supieron que vendríamos? – dijo ella, un poco entrecortado por la falta de aire. Estaba teniendo cierta dificultad para seguirles el paso. Su pierna ardía.

Él sacudió la cabeza con enojo. – Supongo que Bellatrix puso alarmas alrededor de la propiedad para alertarlos de cualquier Aparición.

-Supongo que tu secreto ha sido descubierto. – murmuró ella. Él la observó por el rabillo del ojo. -¿Aguantaran las salvaguardas? – preguntó.

-Una hora, tal vez.- Respondió el. – Tal vez menos, depende de cuantas varitas aparezcan en los próximos minutos.

Alcanzaron a Luna y a Oliver en el enorme vestíbulo. Hermione inspeccionó a Seamus buscando signos de heridas mientras él flotaba tranquilamente. No había sangre, ni moretones pero permanecía inconsciente.

-¿Qué lo golpeó? – le preguntó a Oliver.

Oliver negó. – No lo sé.

-Un encantamiento para dormir, supongo – dijo Luna – Era azul y brillante y ellos obviamente nos querían con vida.

-Esperemos que sea algo así de simple.

-Pueden llevarlo a la biblioteca – dijo Malfoy- Síganme.

Parecía como una experiencia surreal. Había una extrañeza indescriptible acerca de su antiguo enemigo guiándola a través de su casa, casa en la cual había sido capturada como rehén casi una década atrás. Cuando Kingsley Shacklebolt, el líder de la Orden del Fénix, y el único Ministro de Magia, la había invocado a ella hace algunos días y la había puesto en una misión para tener un espía, ella se había encogido de hombros y se había aparecido como había sido solicitado. Cuando él le explico que el espía era Draco Malfoy ella lo miró boquiabierta. Cuando más adelante el hombre le explicó que Malfoy había _solicitado_ ser un espía para la Orden siete años atrás ella se había sentido estupefacta.

Ella lo había conocido como un escuincle pagado de si mismo, un estúpido prejuicioso que la había atormentado a ella y a sus amigos por años. Los Malfoy eran una familia compuesta de puros " _Sangre Pura"_ y lo habían sido por tanto tiempo como ese nombre había existido. Había conspirado para matar a Dumbledore y había permitido que asesinos a sangre fría entraran en la escuela y torturaran a niños inocentes. Había existido un pequeño momento al finalizar la Batalla de Hogwarts que Hermione había estado lista para perdonar a los Malfoy y seguir adelante pero entonces ellos corrieron de regreso a la oscuridad en el momento en el que Bellatrix había reaparecido. Ahora ella debía poner en orden sus pensamientos para poder hacer que un Draco Malfoy quien había trabajado para la Orden en secreto durante casi siete años encajara en ellos… Era realmente inquietante.

Casi tan confuso como Malfoy peleando con la orden era la escena que le dio la bienvenida cuando entró a la librería: Había cinco personas sentadas en muebles demasiado caros alrededor de una hermosa mesa, tomando te junto a una chimenea.

-Pero qué coño… - Hermione escuchó la expresión salir de su boca mientras se detenía en seco.

Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini se levantaron de sus asientos para ayudar a Malfoy mientras intentaba hacer espacio en un enorme escritorio de mármol para colocar el cuerpo de Seamus, quitando pieza por pieza y colocándola delicadamente en el peso. Luna observó el proceso durante quince exactos segundos antes de remover su varita y hacer que todo saliera volando, volviéndose añicos. Los hombres suspiraron en resignación e intentaron no pisar los trozos de las piezas que quedaban. Pansy Parkinson y una mujer, quien solo podía ser su madre, chillaron ante el desorden.

-¡Había una vasija del siglo diecisiete en esa mesa! – objetó la Señora Parkinson.

-Siglo dieciséis de hecho.- corrigió Narcissa Malfoy, bastante tranquila mientras bebía un sorbo de su té.

-¿Organizaste una fiesta de despedida para ti mismo Malfoy? – Hermione estaba furiosa. Pensaba que sabía porque este grupo de Slytherins estaban esperándolos tan serenamente, pero quería que Malfoy admitiera que estaba tratado de endilgar a sus amigos y familia en la Orden.

-No pretendas ser una idiota Granger- Dijo, aventando las piezas de un reloj roto fuera del escritorio. – Ellos vienen conmigo.

Hubo una fracción de segundo en la cual ella pensó que estaba bromeando.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? – Podía escuchar su voz subir dos tonos. Blaise y Theodore regresaron a sus asientos. La fiesta de té había retomado su lugar como si no hubiera docenas de Legionarios afuera destruyendo las Salvaguardas. - ¿Cinco personas más? Esto no es lo que se acordó.

-Yo cambié los términos.

-Tú… - el enojo hizo que se atragantara. La sensación del enojo contenido hizo que una ola le recorriera la espina dorsal.

Malfoy levantó una ceja.

-Tienes chispas saliendo de tu cabello.

-Deja de molestarla cariño. – Dijo Narcissa desde su silla.

Hermione estaba dormida y esto era una pesadilla. Esa era la única respuesta lógica.

-No podemos llevarlos todos de vuelta a la base, Capitán. – Oliver estaba girando su varita por encima de su palma mientras se alejaba un poco del cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo.

-Gracias por decir lo que es obvio.- espetó Hermione.

\- Aturdan a Malfoy y vámonos. – Sugirió Luna, observando a Narcissa, quien continuó tomando su té.

Hermione apuntó con su varita a la garganta de Malfoy

-Vine aquí solo por ti. – Siseó.- No lo hagas más difícil.

-Lo sabía. – dijo Theodore Nott. – Me debes cincuenta galeones, Blaise.

-No nos ha dejado aún- Objetó Zabini.

Hubo algo que sonó como el granito rompiéndose y las paredes tambalearon.

-Esas son las Salvaguardas. – Murmuró Blaise, poniéndose de pie.

-O vamos todos o no vamos ninguno. – Malfoy se puso muy serio. Había peligro emanando de él mientras sostenía su varita. Luna se acercó lo suficiente para que Hermione sintiera su presencia detrás de ella. Oliver dejó de jugar con su varita y se puso derecho.

-No sigo órdenes tuyas. – dijo Hermione.

Fue entonces cuando el cristal de las ventanas de la biblioteca se rompió en mil pedazos.

-Bueno, supongo que la hora del té se terminó. – dijo la señora Parkinson y dejó su tasa de té en la mesa cubierta de pequeños cristales.

Narcissa se levantó y se acercó a Hermione, con las manos hacia afuera en señal de paz.

-Le agradecería mucho si nos permitiera acompañarlas, Señorita Granger.

Malfoy frunció el ceño, posando la mirada en su madre y luego en la joven a la que esta se dirigía. Hermione estudio a la mujer a la que no había visto en cinco años. Se veía un poco más vieja y mucho más cansada. Narcissa Malfoy nunca se había visto de otra forma que no fuera fría y dura, pero mientras estaba de pie en la parcialmente destruida biblioteca de su casa, Hermione notó miedo en sus ojos

-¿Habré pagado mi deuda? – Preguntó Hermione a través de dientes apretados mientras sentía algo parecido a la vergüenza subir por su garganta

-No tiene ninguna deuda conmigo- respondió Narcissa. – Le estoy preguntando como una madre y una amiga cercana de esta gente, quienes han puesto su vida en riesgo en severas ocasiones a costa de la Orden.

Cuando Hermione escapó de la Mansión Lestrange en una escoba cinco años atrás nunca pensó que vería a esta mujer de nuevo. Sin deseos de pensar en la posibilidad que de hecho, en realidad, le debía a Narcissa Mafoy la vida, y consciente de que los enemigos estaban literalmente a las puertas dela casa, tomó su decisión.

-Ustedes tres no tienen varitas – observó, dirigiéndose a las mujeres en la habitación. - ¿Tenían un localizador?

Narcissa asintió. – Las destruimos esta mañana.

-No sé qué coño está pasando aquí pero no tenemos tiempo para platicar. - Dijo Malfoy. - ¿Nos vamos o no?

-Ustedes tres, destruyan sus varitas inmediatamente. – Se dirigió a los hombres de la habitación. Blaise y Theodore se vieron descompuestos mientras Malfoy recolectaba sus varitas.

-Todos debemos trabajar juntos. – Hermione dijo.

Los miembros del equipo de Hermione, al menos los que estaban conscientes, se quedaron inmóviles. Oliver tenía un aire rebelde y Luna miró fijamente a Narcissa. La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de par en par. Estaban dentro de la Mansión.

-¡MUÉVANSE!

Oliver arrojó a Seamus sobre su hombro, tomó a Pansy Parkinson y desapareció inmediatamente. Luna tomó la mano de la Señora Parkinson y la Theodore, después hizo una seña a Blaise con la cabeza la cuál este interpretó correctamente y se aferró al hombro de Luna.

-No se preocupen – dijo Luna tranquilamente aunque su mirada era amenazadora. – Casi nunca nadie sufre de Despartición cuando vienen conmigo.

La Señora Parkinson soltó un chillido de terror antes de desaparecer.

Un montón de hechizos verdes y rojos volaron a través de los cristales rotos de la biblioteca y la habitación explotó en una lluvia de hojas y cuero de libros. La entera habitación pronto se encontró en fuego. Malfoy arrojó las varitas rotas a las llamas. La puerta voló de sus goznes, destruyendo el adorable escritorio de mármol en que Seamus había estado durmiendo plácidamente.

" _Que desperdicio de lugar"_ pensó Hermione mientras tomaba el brazo de Narcissa y se acercaba a Malfoy. Despareció al instante en el que los dedos de Malfoy de agarraron a su mano.

Estaba segura de que su equipo estaba bien, pero deliberadamente apareció y desapareció de seis diferentes locaciones antes de detenerse en una ladera en Irlanda. Ella y sus adres se habían quedado en el pequeño pueblo debajo cuando decidieron vacacionar el verano del segundo año. Era un lugar remoto, con solo cabras como testigos a los brujos y brujas desapareciendo en el air y apareciendo de la nada. Sus manos temblaban.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja a su notoria fatiga. Como si aparecerse con 2 personas colgadas fuera fácil.

-Estás lastimada.- dijo él apuntando a su pierna, donde tejido hinchado como burbuja se podía ver a través de un pequeño agujero en la tela de su ropa.

-Que inteligente. – dijo. Quería un poco de ungüento una siesta. Estar con cinco potenciales personas peligrosas para ella era suficiente para ponerla de mal humor. Divisó la botella verde chillón a medio enterrar en la orilla de la ladera.

-¿Alguna razón por la cual tuvimos que hacer todo es tour por TODA Bretaña?

-No llevamos nuestros trasladares con nosotros en caso de ser capturados. – Contestó Hermione, sacando la botella del selo. – Si lograran hacer un _"revelio specialis"_ en el lugar en que aparecemos, pueden a veces ver la locación a la cual queremos llegar. Es difícil de lograr y deben estar muy cerca, pero ocurría tan seguido que debimos adaptarnos. Si brincamos de lugar en lugar podemos confundirlos.

-¿Es así como se deshacen de ello?- Obviamente él conocía los métodos, pero aún era extraño tener esa conversación tan secrete con alguien que aun portaba la Marca Tenebrosa.

-Debe ser muy agotador. – comentó Narcissa, empujando su cabello fuera de su cara.

El Traslador era un bolígrafo que se rehusaba a salir de la botella. Hermione podía sentir la mirada de los Malfoy, tomó un profundo respiro para calmarse. Tomando la botella por el cuello, la estrelló contra una roca cercana, haciendo que el vidrio se rompiera en mil pedazos. Los dedos de los otros de pusieron sobre los de ella mientras tomaba la pluma.

- _Portus_ \- murmuró.

Hermione nunca se había acostumbrado a la extraña sensación. Era como si te jalaran de una curda pegada a 5u obligo y luego fueras llevada al espacio. Su visión se nubló y giró y después de un momento estaba parada dentro de un cobertizo para herramientas. Estaba oscuro. Se movió alrededor de la podadora que sabía por experiencia estaba en el suelo- Detrás de ella escuchó a Malfoy maldecir cuando se tropezó con ella. Abriendo la puerta, salió al patio, pisando un poco de pasto sobrecrecido, no importándole si la seguían o no. Aunque lo hicieron.

Oliver estaba esperándolos en el pórtico.

-Empezaba a preocuparme. – dijo mientras masticaba una espiga de trigo.

-Métanse. – dijo ella mientras pasaba a su lado.

Hermione sacó su varita y mandó su _Patronus_ a Shacklebolt con el mensaje de lo que había pasado. Sabía que iba a estar furioso pero esperaba que viera que había tomado la mejor decisión bajo esas circunstancias. Él no le había dicho porque Malfoy debía ser sacado de su casa y llevado a la Orden para ser protegido, pero arriesgar a cinco miembros para traer a un hombre estaba fuera de lo ordinario. Malfoy era importante.

Seamus había sido dejado en una habitación arriba.- Cuando Hermione se les había unido, se enteró que Luna había realizado un encantamiento y había sido revelado que de hecho, si le habían golpeado con un hechizo para dormir. El alivio la recorrió por completo. La Orden o podía soportar perder un solo soldado. Luna y Hermione dejaron a Seamus para que se recuperara y se reunieron con Oliver escaleras abajo donde miraba con sorpresa a sus nuevos compañeros. Se habían reunido en la cocina, pacientemente esperando por instrucciones.

–Ahora son todos ustedes pioneros de la Orden del Fénix.- Comenzó Hermione sin preámbulos. – Hasta haber pasado el interrogatorio utilizando _Veritaserum_ , no se les permitirá dejar la casa. Si pasan el interrogatorio satisfactoriamente, serán trasladados a nuestra Base donde se les someterá a un examen de Legeremancia.

-¿Y si no pasamos el interrogatorio? – preguntó Pansy.

-Entonces te retendremos y te llevaremos a otra base como prisionera.

-Sí, si… Bueno. – dijo la Sra. Parkinson meneando una mano como restándole importancia al asunto.- ¿Dónde vamos a dormir esta noche? Seguro no en este cuchitril.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Hermione logró ocultar su incredulidad. La mirado de la mujer den completo abatimiento seguido del silencio había ayudado inmensamente

-No empieces, madre. – dijo Pansy.

-Tendrán una cama arriba.- Le dijo Hermione- La que tendrá que compartir con su hija. Sólo hay cuatro habitaciones, tendrá que compartir.

La señora Parkinson palideció.

-¿Te arrepientes de haber venido, Persia? – preguntó Narcissa dulcemente.

Una vez que las heridas durante el rescate hubieran sido sanadas y Oliver hubiera asignado las habitaciones, explico a los magos las cosas Muggles. La electricidad, la televisión, la calefacción.

-Me temo que aquí no hay magia. Pero no creo que nos tengamos que preocupar por eso, notando que no tienen varitas. – Oliver sonrió mientras que el cabello de Theodore Nott se ponía de punta. – Es mejor así, la magia es extraña cuando hay electricidad. No querrán una tostadora parlante entrando a su cuarto en la noche ¿Verdad? Y que después salga a la calle y devele nuestra identidad.

Sólo Pansy Parkinson mostró interés en la tecnología muggle, y observó detenidamente la cafetera.

-Si no puedo beber café, mataré a alguien- dijo, tocando la herida que sanaba en su cachete. – Sería horrible haber pasado por todo eso, solo para terminar encadenada en una mazmorra.

Hermione tenía toda la certeza de que estaba siendo insultada.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus favoritos.

¡No teman dejar un _review!_ **creativelymundane** y yo se los agradeceríamos profundamente.

La historia será actualizada cada Sábado.

G.


End file.
